pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunflora
/ |dexunova= |species=Sun Pokémon |type=Grass |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |metweight=8.5 kg |imweight=18.7 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll Solar Power |dw=Early Bird |egg1=Grass |body=12 |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Sunflora (Japanese: キマワリ Kimawari) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution ]] Sunflora is the evolved form of Sunkern by use of a Sun Stone. Anime *Nando's Sunflora *Sunny *Dorabelle *Lulu's Sunflora Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Sunkern |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Sunkern |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Sunkern |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Sunkern |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Sunkern |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Sunkern |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 12 |bwrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 54, Endless Level 58, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Sunkern |PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Happy Outlook (B1F-B19F) }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It converts sunlight into energy. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and becomes still. |silver=In the daytime, it rushes about in a hectic manner, but it comes to a complete stop when the sun sets. |crystal=As the hot season approaches, the petals on this Pokémon's face become more vivid and lively. |ruby=Sunflora converts solar energy into nutrition. It moves around actively in the daytime when it is warm. It stops moving as soon as the sun goes down for the night. |sapphire=Sunflora converts solar energy into nutrition. It moves around actively in the daytime when it is warm. It stops moving as soon as the sun goes down for the night. |emerald=Sunflora convert solar energy into nutrition. They are highly active in the warm daytime but suddenly stop moving as soon as the sun sets. |firered=In the daytime, it rushes about in a hectic manner, but it comes to a complete stop when the sun sets. |leafgreen=It converts sunlight into energy. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and becomes still. |diamond=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |pearl=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |platinum=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |heartgold=It converts sunlight into energy. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and becomes still. |soulsilver=In the daytime, it rushes about in a hectic manner, but it comes to a complete stop when the sun sets. |black=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |white=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |black 2=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |white 2=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it. |x=As the hot season approaches, the petals on this Pokémon's face become more vivid and lively. |y=It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |gldspr = G 192 front.png |gldsprs = Sunflora_Gold_Shiny.png |slvspr = S 192 front.png |slvsprs = Sunflora_Silver_Shiny.png |cryspr = C 192 front.gif |crysprs = Sunflora_Crystal_Shiny.gif |rbysapspr = Sunflora_Ruby.png |rbysapsprs = Sunflora_RS_Shiny.png |emeraldspr = Sunflora_emerald.gif |emeraldsprs = Sunflora_Emerald_Shiny.gif |frlgspr = Sunflora_FRLG.png |frlgsprs = Sunflora_FRLG_Shiny.png |dpspr = Sunflora_DP.png |dpsprs = Sunflora_DP_Shiny.png |ptspr = Sunflora_Plat.png |ptsprs = Sunflora_Plat_shiny.png |hgssspr = HGSS 192 front.png |hgsssprs = Sunflora_HGSS_Shiny.png |bwspr = Sunflora_BW.gif |bwsprs = Sunflora_BW_Shiny.png |IIback = Sunflora_GenII_Back.png |IIbacks = Sunflora_GenII_Back_Shiny.png |IIIback = Sunflora_GenIII_Back.png |IIIbacks = Sunflora_GenIII_Back_shiny.png |IVback = Sunflora_GenIV_Back.png |IVbacks = Sunflora_GenIV_Back_shiny.png |Vback = Sunflora_BW_Back.png |Vbacks = Sunflora_BW_Shiny_Back.png}} Trivia *Sunflora seems to be based on a sunflower. *Sunflora shares the same species as Espeon and Volcarona. *It's name may be a combination of the words Sun and Floral. *Sunflora's Shiny sprite resembles an older, more withered sunflower. Gallery 192Sunflora_OS_anime.png 192Sunflora_Dream.png 192Sunflora_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 192Sunflora_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon